Somebody Else
by unnamed
Summary: Reposted got kind of irriatated of and removed it it's in Syaoran's P.O.V. It's FINISHED and Revised
1. Syaoran's POV

Somebody Else

By: ~uNn@mEd~

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters.

Do you know I dream of you? I dream of us together…

But I know it's impossible.

Do you know I am so in love with you whenever you're near I can hardly think straight? Hell my heart pounds so fast I think I can go to hell and back.

Do you know I get jealous to other people who come close to you? Because you can think of them more than friends. But me, no. I can never pass the lines of being friends with you.

Did you remember when that Eriol came? I was on the verge of going my edge. But it got me thinking, did I deserve you? After all of the things I've done? When you tried to come close to me I start pushing you away. You'd start smiling, but me I'd hardly show a smirk.

I have been thought that a warrior doesn't need feelings; feelings are for the weak, love is for losers. 

Did you remember when you pour your heart onto him? I felt my heart break with yours. I know then what I wanted, I want you to be happy.  Just being with you is enough, was it? I guess I just didn't want to be selfish. I wanted to make myself believe that is what I wanted.

After what had happened I started thinking, again, that I'll always be there for you, but once you found that special someone I know that you wouldn't need me anymore.

I need you, but at the same time I can't have you.

Then I pray that you'll see me as something more than a friend. That's hoping for too much wasn't it?

How can I be with you if I don't live near? How can I be with you being engaged to someone else? Knowing that you'll never love me? That I don't deserve you?

After your heartbreak, I already made a promise to myself that I'll help you find that special someone, knowing that person will see you the way I see you now.

It must be somebody else, right...  I can only hope so… I hope so… 

For I can never give you the happiness you deserved.


	2. Sakura's POV

Somebody Else 

Part 2

By: ~uNn@mEd~

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura

It's Sakura's point of view this time. Thank you for those who review appreciate it really. I'll give details on a few things later and you get to vote.

**********

I was too late to realize it. 

You left me and told me how you felt for me.

I was at the airport then I saw the plane take you away from Tomoeda, from your friends, from me.

I really have to admit you surprise me when you told me how you felt, shocked even. I felt so stupid to not to realize it.

When you told me how you felt and that you were going to leave, my feelings got mixed up. The first thing that I thought felt for you was a friend, but the thought of you leaving change that. It hurt more than the thought of Eriol leaving. It just felt that a letter was not more than enough to be in touch with you.

I tried my best to sort my feelings for you. I tried to figure it out so before you left I felt it was the right thing to do, something I have to do for me not to feel bad.

I tried to understand why I still tried to be friendly with you, even when you were mean to me, even when you wouldn't smile, why I always befriended you, why I chose you to comfort me after what had happened with Yukito.

Did I really care for you in that way?

I then remembered what Yukito told me, "You will someday find someone who you will love and that person will love you in return" and then Eriol's words came to mind also "You will only realize how important a friend is when that person is gone".

So I imagined my life without you, I guess I wouldn't be here now, you were hard on me because you wanted to teach me. I was kind of stubborn back then wasn't I?

A lot of people say that you were uncaring and cold. At first I thought too, but I also discovered that that it was just the way you are, you really cared for everyone more than they ever knew. You just had your own way of showing it. You are the most caring person I know.

After thinking of these things I discovered that I… was in love with you… When I discovered it my love for you was already deep. Too deep.

So I did everything I can to get there so I can tell you how I felt.

But I didn't make it… I felt my heart broke right then and there. I got all the chances in the world yet I still wasn't able to do it.

Can you forgive me?

I never thought that you would ever leave. I took you for granted, I wasn't able to even contact you back in Hong Kong, I don't have your address or number.

Will you ever comeback?

Yes you will come back… please come back for me… for us…

I can only pray… and hope…

*********

After writing I feel that my fanfics are a bit short, so it is up to you readers to do what you want, fast updates (1days -one week) yet short, or long updates (4days- two weeks) just write your vote in the review.

Don't worry it's not yet finish no way I'd end this in a bad ending, I like good endings.

For those who first reviewed thank you … sniff… I'm touched… don't worry I'll try much harder as long as there as people like you…

If you got any request just e-mail them or write them in the review bye-bye!!!!


	3. Last Chapter

Somebody Else

Part3

By: ~uNn@mEd~

Disclaimer: I don't own "Card Captor Sakura" or it's characters I only own the idea of this fan fiction.

**********

He's back now. After years of waiting he has finally able to come back.

Why would he come back? This place was not the place he was born, the place were his family is, the place where he grew up in was miles from where he was standing.

This place was not from that normally people would come to call home.

Why?

Because she is here. The only reason that made come back here was her.

He loves her.

The only emotion he can ever attach with her.

It has been a long a time. Since the last time he was here. Years have passed. He was mad with himself for being such a coward. He left after spilling out his feelings, dropping a heavy blow to her soul, he left without knowing what could have her answer have been.

Could have been a "Sorry but I don't feel the same way about you… could we still be friends?"… Or could it have been "I love you, too"… 

He shook his thoughts at the second answer… for him it couldn't have been it… for it was impossible.

Now he has come back, he'll now know her answer. He owes himself that much… to hear the truth… with his own two ears… from her very own mouth.

**********

He was able to track her down.

She was still working now, she was said to be a model for Tomoyo's rising fashion shows and was about to get her time in the spotlight.

He's so close… he can feel he's getting close.

Syaoran's P.O.V.:

I'm close I can feel it. 

I guess you haven't sensed me yet, you can be really dense at things like these.

It's starting to rain… I can't stop now… now that I've gone so far for the answers.

I'm so close…

Normal P.O.V.: (a lot of switching P.O.V.'s ahead)

He stopped in front of a trailer in the door you can see a sign with the name Sakura on it.

As he tries to catch his breath, he hears something… laughter…

Syaoran's P.O.V.:

I try to look through the window, I see you laughing…

I wonder then what would happen if I suddenly appear? For me, to come crashing to your life again…

Would I bring a smile to your face or tears?

I'm not going to do it again… crashing in to your life causing you sadness.

I can't go through with it. It starts to rain harder. I then begin walking, against the crowd… leaving you…

Sakura's P.O.V.:

I sense something… is it you?

No, it can't be. It must be my mind playing tricks on me again, it couldn't be you… could it?

Is it because my heart still yearns for yours? I get mad at myself for my foolishness, I got all of the chances in the world yet still…

I open the door, I try to find you amongst the crowd.

I see you soaking wet… I try to get close to you… I wanted to find out for myself if it's really you…

Syaoran's P.O.V. (I know, I know, AGAIN???!!!! Well I did warn you.):

After walking a bit, I turn left to the park the next thing I knew that I was here… the swing.

The same old swing where I made a promise to myself … that no matter what I'll always make you happy.

I bend down to my knees, my tears go down with the rain making no difference.

If you're happy… why does it hurt so much…?

I then felt someone was behind me… I turned around…

Sakura's P.O.V.: 

As you turned around I stare into your eyes… I saw everything... how much you still love me… and how much you were willing to sacrifice for me…

I too then felt tears in my eyes…

I couldn't take it anymore… I closed the distance between us…

"I love you…" I whispered.

I felt free right then and there… I felt the cold rain disappear I only felt the warmness of between us…

Syaoran's P.O.V.:

… least to say I was shocked… but after feeling your body close to mine I felt complete…

I whispered into your ear "I love you, Sakura…"

I then pressed my lips against yours… I made a silent promise to never leave you again…

**********

Finished YYYAAAYYY!!!

All those nights with cups of coffee paid off…

I felt as if the quality of my work just went down… ahhh ohhh well, just write in the review what you think about it and if you get any requests…

My father is mad at me now… it's late at night and I know I should be sleeping since there's school tomorrow… WWWHHHHAAATTTT THE HELL I'M STILL DOING HERE!!!!!

(Revised and proofread if any more errors, feel free to write in the review or e-mail me… Ja Ne!!!)


End file.
